Love & Hate: A Zutara story
by princessliss5
Summary: What happens after Zuko saves Katara's life....? My version of the rest of season 3 after WAT and FBM! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Trying

Love and Hate: A Zutara story

.::A Zutara Story…HOPE YOU ENJOY!!::.

It was a cold night at the western air temple, and it's been a week since the gaangs been at the western air temple. Katara still hated Zuko and Zuko was still trying to earn Kataras respect.

"um, hey Katara."

Katara had turned to see zuko at the archway of her room.

"what do you want Zuko, I already told you that I'm not your friend, I am just here to make sure nothing bad happens to Aang, like you capturing him!" said Katara, with a dark, yet angry voice.

"I TOLD YOU, I AM NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!" shouted Zuko.

"You know what, it's 12:00 at night, and your loud mouth is going to wake up the whole temple, now goto sleep, and we will descuss more of this while Aang goes training with Toph in the Morning."

And with that said, Katara shut the door, slamming it in zukos face, and both zuko and Katara went to sleep.

The next morning before anyone woke up, Zuko awoken and decided to go look for some breakfast to cook for the gaang. On his way back he saw a cherry-blossom/rose bush and decided to pick some flowers.

"_maybe if I pick Katara some flowers and just try and compromise with her like a civil person, maybe we could finally make peace."_ Thought the ex-prince.

"What is that smell?" said a tired Haru, Teo, Sokka, and The Duke, all looking as if they had just woken up from being dead.

"It's breakfast, would you guys like some" said Zuko.

"ZUKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I TOLD YOU THAT I MAKE THE MEALS AROUND HERE!!"

"I'm sorry Katara, I just thought it would maybe be nice of u to get a break, so I thought instead of u cooking for me, why don't I cook for u, and everyone else fo course, for a change!"

"UGH!" shouted Katara

"_stupid, trying-to-be-kind, dumb asshole prince" _mumbled Katara under her breath as she left the room.

Suddenly a perky Air-bender glided into the room almost crashing into everyone.

"GOOD MORNING SOKKA, HARU, THE DUKE, APPA, MOMO, SIFU HOTTMAN(Zuko if you don't get the hint), say…where's Toph?"

"Oh, Tophs in her room, sleeping still" said Haru.

"WHO THE SAID MY NAME!"

Out of nowhere came a cranky half asleep earthbending rebel

"Good Morning Toph, would you like some breakfast?" said Zuko

"you know what Zuko, I think I'll re-cook the whole meal, knowing you, you may have poisoned it!" Katara mocked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM TIRED OF YOU MAKING ME OUT LIKE I AM A BAD PERSON! I'M NOT BAD I TOLD YOU, ALL I WANT TO DO IS BE YOUR FRIEND AND YOUR STILL ACTING LIKE A BTCH TO ME"

At that moment, everyone all jaw-dropped, started to agree with Zuko.

"he is right Sugar-Queen, you have been acting pretty moody lately."

"Yeah Katara, is it that time of the month already" said Sokka

"UGH, YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE EAT THE SLOP HE COOKED, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM IF ANY OF YOU NEED ME"

And with that all said and done, Katara stormed away, somewhat sobbing.

.::ZOMG, what is up with Katara…..I hope she's ok, well, only thing to do is to LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 2!! D oh and be sure to R&R::.


	2. Azula's rath

Love & Hate: A Zutara Story

Chapter 2

.::Yeah umm I hope u guys all enjoy this better then the first chapter XD, umm I have my music on at the moment (and it's blasting rock music) so I think I can be on a roll now! Well…ENJOY!::.

* * *

"Umm, Katara…" 

"ugh, what do you want Zuko!?"

Zuko entered Katara's room and saw tears coming down her eyes.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG! I don't need you taking care of everyone, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself" said the crying waterbender.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, I was only trying to help, I told you I want to help you, I want your trust!"

"well, you can earn my trust by leaving me ALONE!!"

Katara stormed out of her room running away above the cliff-side of the temple.

"AANG! Have you seen Katara?"

"Why Zuko, what happened?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to talk with her and she stormed away on me, as usual."

"well, I can go find her and talk to her if you want me to." Said the bald monk.

"you know what Aang, I think I got this one, I'll be right back in a little bit."

"Alright, see ya Sifu Hottman!"

"Oh, and Aang…"

"yes Sifu Hottman"

"Please stop calling me that!"

"Alright Sif-…I mean Zuko"

Zuko went looking all over the temple for Katara, then all of a sudden he heard a scream from the top of the cliff.

"_what was that?"_ he thought wandering if it could be Katara.

"AAAAHHH, Someone help" shouted ontop of the clif.

Zuko climbed up as fast as he could and when he got there he saw the waterbender girl scratched up and bruised, but what was attacking her was what really caught his eye.

"AZULA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" shouted Zuko

"oh, hello Zuzu, just thought I'd come by to see how things are going with u and ur new 'friends'!"

"AZULA GET OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW"

"oh what are you gonna do, whip me with some fire daggers"

And all of a sudden a darker more advance side of Zuko showed as he struck Azula with fireballs twice the size of his head and fist combined

"I said get out of here now!" shouted the ex-prince

"aww, look Zuzu sticking up for his new girlfriend, I wander what Mai will think of this when she finds out!"

"You went out with Mai?!" questioned the wounded waterbender.

"IT'S A LONG STORY, NOW GO KATARA!"

"no, I'm not leaving I can't see you get hurt."

"aww look Zuko, see, she does like you"

"YOU KNOW WHAT AZULA, YOU'RE A COLD-HEARTED BITCH!"

The princess looked at Katara as she stood up. She tried to throw fireballs at her but Katara quickly dodged them.

"What did you say Water Peasent?!" said Azula

"You heard me, YOU'RE A BITCH!" and with that said, Katara decided that it was time to take up her worst type of bending she had ever learned…Bloodbending!

* * *

.::DUN DUN DUN….OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL HANGING LIKE THIS…BUT I HAVE HUGE PLANS FOR CHAPTER 3!!!! SO BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR IT…AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R::. 


	3. friends

Love and Hate: A Zutara Story

Chapter 3

.::3rd chapter…so umm enjoy I guess!::.

* * *

As Zuko fell to the floor, Katara began to grow angry at Azula, crying with rage, but scared with fear

"Aw, did I hurt your boyfriend water peasent?" mocked the ruthless princess.

"What are you going to do? Oh wait, there is nothing you can do, the avatar's not here to save you! How do you plan on getting out of this? You might as well surrender now"

"I WILL NEVER SURENDER TO YOU!!!" shouted Katara

"You may think you're stronger than me, but you better think again!"

Azula stood in her place and waited as Katara approached her and silently under her breathe said '_come and get it'_ and made a lightning ball the size of her fist, but out of the blue Zuko quickly threw a fireball at her, but watched as she dodged it then flew up on the tree-tops.

"You're pathetic Zuko, you'll never be able to bend as good as me, that's why dad favored me over you anyday!"

"SHUT UP AZULA" screamed an angry Zuko

As Azula went to approach the wounded ex-prince, she suddenly felt something come on to her as if something….or someone had taken over her body moviements.

"You will not touch him!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" screamed Azula

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago"

Katara took the blood of Azula and bended it making Azula fly over in all sorts of directions, but suddenly stopped.

"If You ever come back here Azula, I promise I will not hesitate to KILL you, NOW BE GONE!" said the very scary version of the waterbender.

Azula went running away in the forest, but as she took off running she screamed out something Zuko nor Katara could make out.

Focused on the feared princess and watvhing her run away, Katara almost forgot about Zuko.

"oh my gosh, Zuko, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you're burnt on your arm, when we get back to the temple, I'm gonna see if I can heal you"

"Katara?"

"Yeah Zuko?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I blackmailed you, I'm sorry I hunted you and the Avatar down, I'm sorry I put you and your brother and everyone else you love in danger, please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Katara smiled but had tears at the same time.

"I forgive you Zuko, and I'd like to be your friend."

* * *

.::umm yup so that's the third chapter, told you I would make it good! So umm yeah plz rate and review… oh and give it positive reviews plz ) I'm a beginner at these stories I promise the more I make the better they will become!! D::. 


	4. Campout

Love and Hate: A Zutara Story

Chapter 4

.::4th chapter!! ENJOY::.

* * *

As Zuko and Katara began walking to the temple, they noticed they never really knew eachother that well, except for the fact that they knew both had lost there mothers.

"so, um what was it like being a prince again for a few weeks?" asked Katara

"uh, it was kinda ackward I mean, knowing that the Avatar could still be out there alive and all, kinda made me a little worried."

"yeah, we hated having to hide ourselves, I mean the firenation is great and all, but the people we were around smelled like sweaty socks and hot spices, pretty gross if you ask me."

"yeah, some people from the firenation rarely bathe."

"oh my, that's unsanitary. Were you like that Zuko?"

"never! I hated that smell."

"so, were you seeing anyone while you were there?" Katara asked as she blushed lightly.

"yeah kinda, I mean we fought a lot, but aside of that, she was perfect for me, except for this other little problem."

"oh and what's that?"

"she was Azulas friend!"

Katara stopped and though for a second. '_who hangs out with azula and would be perfect for zuko (in his opinion)...MAI!'_

"umm what was her name Zuko, I might know her"

"Mai was her name"

"wait, you mean to tell me you dated her…..WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?" shouted a humorous yet shocked Katara.

"What's it to you, she wasn't bad, nor psychotic like my sister"

"that's bull Zuko, you don't even wanna know what she did to her brother in omashu!"

"well whatever she did, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Said Zuko

"really…so you think giving up your brother for a random king is not bad?"

"WHAT!"

"yeah she did that, and on top of it, she threw her daggers at me and my brother…WHILE MY BROTHER WAS HOLDING THE BABY!"

"why would she do that?"

"Because she hung out with your sister! That's why!"

"well, I don't even want to talk about it no more." Said the angry ex-prince as he began grabbing on his burnt hand.

"Zuko, can we sit down for a minute, my arm is getting sore even more."

"I don't think we'll be able to make it by dark, I guess we'll have to camp-out here for the night, are you going to be ok with that?" said Katara, as she began searching for wood to make a fire.

"no it's ok with me, hey can you come heal this first and then we can both search for fire wood?"

"sure Zuko"

As she began gently touching his soft skin, she realized a few things, suddenly she looked up and saw zuko golden hypnotizing eyes, and without knowing, she place her hand on top of Zukos, feeling as though she was safe when she was around him….and secure.

* * *

.::yup and that's ch4 for ya! Look out for 5, and be sure to rate and review::. 


	5. Sparks Fly

Love & Hate: A Zutara Story

Chapter 5

.::umm ok, so many of you think I am going way too fast in my stories, umm f.y.i. I'm actually not, so umm yeah lolls but anywho…heres chapter 5!! Enjoy::.

* * *

Katara and Zuko began searching for firewood. Zuko's arm had looked much better and less burnt, but was still a bit red. Katara kept starring at the strong handsome prince, half of the time she didn't even notice she was, until Zuko knocked her out of her daydreams.

"Are you ok Katara?" asked the curious prince, wandering what she kept starring at.

"oh umm, yeah, I'm fine, just peachy" said Katara, and without even realizing it she dropped the twigs she had found lying on the ground.

"oh my gosh, ugh, I am such a cluts!"

"Here, let me help you."

Zuko walked over to Katara and began helping her. Zuko had bumped his head into hers causing Katara to fall back on the ground. Zuko quickly got up and helped Katara back up. As he lifted her up he began starring into her big, crystal blue eyes. Growing up in the firenation, Zuko never really seen eyes this beautiful seeing as how many firenation woman had either gold or brown eyes. To Zuko, Katara's eyes were pure beauty.

"You have very beautiful eyes Katara." Said Zuko, as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"Oh umm, thanks" said Katara as she began to blush, she blushed so much that moment her whole face was as red as a cherry.

Zuko began to move in a little closer near Katara. She knew he liked her, and he couldn't resist hiding his feelings. Suddenly, Zukos lips met with Kataras, Katara began blushing, but then pulled back and gave a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Zuko, it's just…I don't think I am ready."

"What do you mean? I like you and I know you like me, so what's the matter?"

"It's just…."

Katara let out a big sigh and slowly lowered her eyes down to the ground.

"It's just what Katara?"

"Ok, Before Aang went off to look for Your father during the day of the eclipse, we sorta talked about some things, and he asked me 'what if he never comes back?' and before I could even get a full sentence out he kissed me, I didn't know what to do that moment, and I surly didn't know he had that strong of feelings up until then."

"So, you don't know if you love him back or not, and that's whats holding you back?"

"Exactly, and the thing is, if I dated you, I wouldn't want to hurt him in any emotional way."

"Oh, well I can understand that, I'll give you some time to think about 'us', in the meantime, I'll begin setting up my tent."

"ZUKO, WAIT!" Katara shouted

Zuko turned to see Katara begin running up to him. Before Zuko knew it he had his arms wrapped around her waist kissing her, and stroking her lovely, long, brown hair.

"Maybe we can keep our relationship a secret between me and you, until I decide if it's the right time to tell Aang."

* * *

.::WOOT, lol, I seriously did love this chapter, I tried to make it a little romantic because it's valentines day, and I'm sorta dedicating it to the day lol, umm but I plan on making even better progress in my stories as the real chapters of avatar on t.v. continue! Well I hoped you've enjoyed!::. 


	6. interaction

Love & Hate: A Zutara story

Chapter 6

.::Well here's chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it::.

* * *

It was morning and the sun was beginning to peek out of the tree-tops. Katara had her tent and Zuko had his, the fire was still going but it was very small. Suddenly Zuko began waking up out of his sleep. As Zuko got out of his tent he looked around and began to look for something to eat, he knew they wouldn't get back to the temple for a while meaning no breaks to stop and search for food, so as the sun began to rise Zuko went out searching for food, leaving Katara back at camp to sleep. 10 minutes after Zuko went out Katara woke up from her heavy doze.

"Zuko" she called out wandering where he was.

Zuko finally came back about 5 minutes later with 2 fish he had caught from the river.

"Good Morning Katara, would you like some breakfast?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

Katara wasn't really shy to eat around boys, but when she was around Zuko she was. She wanted to eat but she was scared he wouldn't like how she eats. Katara thought since he was royalty at one point he might have more table manners and etiquette than her, she wouldn't let it get to her though so she wouldn't stop eating for a boy.

"Here you go Katara." Zuko handed her the cooked fish.

Katara began taking little bites of it, suddenly she felt as though her taste buds were in heaven, as soon as Zuko turned away she ate half of this fish in a matter of seconds.

"Wow" Zuko said, "You sure do have a big appetite."

Before she knew it she was back to earth and embarrassed as ever.

"Oh, I'm not always like this, it's just that this is the best fish I have ever tasted, how did u make it like this?"

"I found some spices and used them, see in the firenation we eat a lot of spicy foods, and I couldn't resist to put a little bit in the food, I mean it looks to me like it didn't hurt?"

"Well in the south pole we eat meat too, but never with spices, Zuko this is amazing." As she said taking a few more bites of the fish.

About a half hour had passed and both Zuko and Katara began packing up camp and headed off to the direction of the temple. It was early afternoon and already the temperature had gone from 70 degrees up to 95 degrees. Katara had her tunic, boots, and battle gloves on. She began to sweat like a flying boar. She looked over to Zuko who was barely sweating.

"Zuko, how on earth can u stand this heat?"

"maybe either because in the firenation it's always hot like this, or I just choose to not wear as much clothes as you" he said and began to chuckle.

"What are you trying to say?" Katara said as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just that maybe if you would take your pants off or something you wouldn't feel as hot as you do now."

"Oh yeah and where am I to put my clothing that I take off, in my back pocket?"

"Just wrap them around your neck, the cloth will keep the back and front of your neck anyway from getting sunburns."

"How do you know all of this Zuko?"

"I honestly don't really know, well actually I sort of do, but I don't want to explain it."

"Aw, C'mon Zuko, you can tell me."

"Well you see, when I was little I always hung around with my mother, I didn't enjoy being around my sister so much seeing as how all she ever did was tease me because I couldn't bend as good as her, so I was around my mom. She taught me things I never knew I would have to use until I joined the Avatar. I really do Miss my mom, I wish my father had never banished her-" he quickly was cut off by Katara.

"WAIT A SECOND, you mean to tell me that your mom never was killed. So in the cave at the earth kingdom you lied to me?"

"Well to be honest, I didn't lie to you, I mean not even I knew my mother was alive until the day of the invasion when I confronted my father. If I knew my mother was alive a long time ago I would have gave up hunting the Avatar and went searching for her instead. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and confront my dad before I even met you or the Avatar, if I did things would probably be a whole lot better."

"No they wouldn't."

"What makes you think?"

"If you did that then well…I never would have probably met you."

Katara knew she had feelings for Zuko and she couldn't resist them, she did like Aang, but not necessarily the way he liked her. But she was still concerned as to what Aang would think of her and Zukos relationship. She touched Zukos scar the same way she did in the cave and began to blush, as her and Zuko both began to move in closer to kiss each other Katara began to hold back.

"Umm, we should get going."

"Oh yeah, right" Zuko said as he cleared his throat.

"Hey Zuko."

"Yeah Katara?"

"I promise you that if we make it out of here and have time to go to the North Pole I will go to the Spirit Oasis myself and I will take you with me and we will get your scar healed."

"Would you really do that for me?" Said Zuko with a huge smile Katara had never seen on him.

"Of course." She said and smiled back.

As both began to walk they began hearing cracking of branches and twigs from trees, but it wasn't in front of them, it was behind them. As both Katara and Zuko turned around the people they were hoping not to see for a while showed up and was ready for attack.

* * *

.::Oh yeah I made this chapter so much better. I've been keeping a notebook with my stuff that I write and every chance I get during school that's all I do is write in it, well I hope you like it, look out for chapter 7 soon::.

.::And please Rate and Review, thanks::.


	7. company

Love and Hate: A Zutara story

Chapter 7

.::Ok, many of you are complaining now that I am going way too fast…well actually I'm not! You guys just need to chill and wait to see what's expected because I have many plans for this story! Just wait::.

* * *

Katara and Zuko stood in front of the three girls with shocked faces. Zuko was shocked the most, he was expecting to not see any of them until later on, but he was wrong.

"What are you doing here? We told you to not show up again" said the vicious Zuko.

"Aw Zu-Zu, why do angry? After all, I did bring your old girlfriend Mai." Azula said without hesitation as she looked over to Mai.

Mai looked as if she could have cared less her and Zuko broke up. Ty Lee just stood there looking bubbly and bouncy like she was far from the meaning of evil.

"So Zuko, you ditched me for her?" Mai said pointing to Katara

"It's none of your business as to why I left you, but if you really must know it was to join the Avatar and help him defeat my father for good".

"Well it doesn't matter about you two breaking up now, the point is that father sent me here to hunt you down and kill you, then once I find out where the avatar is hiding I shall kill him to" Said the evil princess.

Azula looked over to Katara with a devious grin. Katara knew she had a plan up her sleeve, but she didn't know what it was about. At that very moment Ty Lee snook up to Katara from the back, hitting her in her pressure points. The Last thing Katara saw before she hit the ground was the shock look on Zukos face. Zuko became furious with rage and anger. He wanted nothing more than to kill Azula. Azula barked a command to Mai and Ty Lee as they stood behind her.

"Tie that water peasant to a tree! I want her to watch me destroy my pathetic excuse for a brother."

Mai and Ty Lee quickly tied the water bender to the tree. Ty Lee looked like she didn't want to hurt Katara no more. Mai, on the other hand, looked like she had no feelings and wasn't really caring. Azula starred at Zuko, not letting him out of her sight. Zuko, kneeling down on the ground, finally picked his head up and spoke.

"Why do you have to be so cruel Azula? Ty Lee and Mai, why do you guys even listen to her anymore?"

Ty Lee and Mai starred at Zuko with blank expressions as if Zuko had a point. They didn't want to answer the question because they knew there would be consequences if they did. Finally after ten second of silence, Ty Lee finally spoke out.

"I really never thought about why I still listen to Azula up until now. I always said she was pretty and fierce, but I knew that if I said wrong she would have done something harsh to me. Plus all she ever does now is call me names and get angry with me because I get a lot of attention from guys. As I said before…I CAN'T HELP IT!" yelled the fierce acrobat as she began to sob.

Mai had nothing to say to Azula. She had always said she was never scarred of Azula, but when the time to know how she really felt about Azula…she was soft spoken. She looked over to Azula, then to Ty Lee, then to Zuko, then back to Azula, she let out a soft sigh and began to speak.

"If you honestly want to know, I never really thought about how I actually felt about Azula, more mentally felt than physically."

Mai and Ty Lee grew silent while Azula starred at Zuko with an evil look on her face. Finally after two minutes of quietness and glances of each other, Azula spoke.

"Mai and Ty Lee, now that you've told your sob stories and have stopped bickering, I want you to wake the water wench up to see my brother die of a slow and painful death"

Ty Lee and Mai stood there, not obeying Azulas orders no more. Azula saw them not obeying what she had told them, and began to yell.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said wake her up! NOW DO AS I SAY…OR ELSE!"

Azula started getting impatient by the minute while Zuko, still on the ground, was thinking of a plan. A smile came across his face as an idea had popped in his head.

* * *

.::DARN THOSE CLIFFHANGERS XD, no I'll make something good happen! Just stay put! I guarantee you will like the next couple of chapters::.

Btw: if I get enough good reviews on this chapter then I'm going to use this as an example for my audition into the Cleveland school of arts!! WISH ME LUCK D

p.s.s.

I OWN NOTHING

OF AVATAR!


	8. Betrayal

Love and Hate

Love and Hate

Chapter 8

.:Yuppers….here it is, chapter 8! Enjoy!:.

* * *

Zuko sat still on the floor as Azula began yelling at Mai and Ty Lee. Mai began to raise her eye-brow as Ty Lee began getting angry at Azulas orders. Zuko knew both Mai and Ty Lee were easily getting sick of Azulas orders, so he looked over to Mai who kept staring at him and mouthed the words '_distract her_' silently. Mai quickly looked over to Ty Lee the minute Azula looked back over to Zuko and began whispering to her.

"Ty Lee I need you to help me distract Azula. I think Zuko has a plan to get us out of this situation."

"But Mai, what am I suppose to do? A cartwheel or something…"

Mai looked at Ty Lee as if she was smacked by the tongue of a shirshu. '_Why in the name of agni doesn't she have a plan. I know she has a brain somewhere in that head of hers.'_ , Mai thought. Finally after quick seconds of thinking Mai came up with a way to distract Azula so Zuko could engage his plan.

"Ok listen Ty Lee, once Azula bitches to us to do as she tells us I want you to say 'no' when I give the signal, now can you do that?" Mai said whispering to the flexible Acrobat.

"You bet I can do--"

She was quickly cut off by the fire princess.

"What the hell are you two bickering about behind me now! I specifically told you to untie that water-wench! Now I don't care if you two are my friends or not but no matter what you will do as I say or so help me agni I will light the both of you up right there on the spot!" the fierce fire princess quickly barked.

"NO!" both Mai and Azula shouted at the same time.

"Excuse me?!"

Azula turned to see Ty Lee and Mai as they both had angry expressions on there faces. She began walking near the two girls but was quickly stopped by the ex-prince who stood from the ground.

"You will not touch any of them."

"You want to test me Zuko?"

Azula quickly ran and grabbed Mai and took a dagger out of her pocket. She held the dagger to Mai's neck and stood behind her. Zuko felt teary eyed but was too angry to cry.

"Now Zuko, you make one more step near me and you go along with her!"

Suddenly Katara began waking up from her unconscious-ness. Katara had looked up and could see Azula holding a dagger to Mai's throat, Ty Lee beginning to cry, and Zuko shocked, just like how he was when she became unconscious. She quickly but quietly squeezed her hands out from the ropes, then she saw her water pouch on her side and began slicing herself out of the ropes. She looked back over to see Zuko staring at her smiling. After that she looked at Azula who saw Zukos expression and quickly turned around. The minute she had Katara quickly water whipped the dagger out of her hands.

"Yeah I bet you weren't expecting me to wake up so soon." Katara kissed to Azula

"No, I was actually ready for it, oh and it looks like there's no full moon out tonight, so what are you going to do if you can't blood bend me?"

Katara widened her eyes the minute she heard that sentence. '_How does she know that'_ she thought.

"How do you know that Azula?!"

"Oh let's just say that before I imprisoned a certain water witch you may know of, I had the chance to ask her some questions…and study more about your culture, let's just say that she told me everything I need to know about you."

"You're a sick bitch Azula, and I hope you know that!" Katara yelled at Azula

"Oh indeed I know it, but I'm proud to be one."

Katara formed a huge water wave and bended it to Azula, but it was quickly met with the fire she struck out of her hands and was put out. Azula hopped up into the treetops and shot a lightning bolt to Katara. The bolt barely missed Katara but she quickly dodged it. Suddenly Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai joined in the fight as they began attacking the princess. Azula knew she had been cornered and betrayed by her best friends, but hated admitting it.

"Alright, you've all got me. I know when I've been beaten at my own game. But before I go I'd like Mai and Ty Lee to know that just like Zuko, The Water wench, The Avatar, and everyone else along side helping him, you two are now enemies of the firenamtion."

Azula quickly stormed away back into the woods. Both Mai and Ty Lee felt ashamed of themselves for turning sides on the princess, then on top of that becoming enemies of the firenation. What would there parents think of it seeing as how both the girls are royals. Both Katara and Zuko stood in front of the two girls watching Azula run off in the distance of the woods. Both turned around to see Mai and Ty Lee, still shocked of what the princess had said before she ran off.

"Are you two ok?" Katara asked.

"No, we're not, now we've become enemies of the firenation like you guys." Mai hissed at the water bender.

"What do you mean '_you guys_'. You should have known that seeing as how I am now an enemy for confronting my father at the DOBS and then redirecting lightening in his face." Said Zuko, who wasn't too happy either about being an enemy of his own nation.

All four teens grew silent. Ty Lee wasn't happy for once. She looked as if she just wanted to leave back to the circus. She began wandering what would have happened if she had stayed. The she thought that maybe helping the Avatar wasn't bad after all. Mai began thinking the same thing, only not only would she be helping the avatar, but she'd also be able to start going out with Zuko again.

"Well we got a long way to go, and from the looks of it it's a little past afternoon. If we start moving along now we'll be able to make it back to the temple before sundown." Zuko said with high expectations of getting back by tonight.

* * *

.:A/N: Sorry it took me long to do this chapter, I've been busy with the school of arts, and since spring has came where I live, I've been going outside with my friends or hanging out with them. Any who, I'll be updating the regular time once again ((I hope)), and I'm also making an avatar funny fan fiction. So I hope you all enjoy, until next time!:.


	9. Welcome back

Love and Hate:

Love and Hate:

Chapter 9

.:Ok Here's chapter 9:.

* * *

Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara finally arrived at the cliff up top of the temple. It was sundown, the sun had just begun setting and Zukos prediction of arriving by sundown was right. They were all hungry, tired, and cold. Katara was dirty and had twigs hanging out of her chestnut colored hair, Zukos hair was nappy and his shirt had been torn, Ty Lee's braid was crooked and her ballet flat-like shoes had been worn out on the sole of them, and as for Mai, she had 2 cuts on her ankle, and her pants were torn on the side. The four teens wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a warm meal, but they knew that the moment they arrived back the rest of the gang would want a full story on what happened.

"Sugar-Queen?" Toph said with surprise.

"Katara you're-" Sokka had been cut off from the strange sight…it was something he had never seen before…MAI AND TY LEE…with Katara…of all people.

"Hey guys, umm Mai and Ty Lee have decided to join the force with us…if that's ok with your guys' approval…say where's Aang?" Katara wandered.

"Oh twinkletoes has been upset, he said when you left he thought something bad would happen to you…I mean c'mon it's been days since you've been gone and we haven't even heard a word as to where you were!"

"Say Katara, where were you?" asked Haru from the distance.

"Oh I'll tell you guys about it as soon as I go tell Aang I'm back safe and sound."

"Sure thing Sugar-queen….in the meantime why don't you tell us how it was hothead."

Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Haru, The Duke, Teo, Mai, and Ty Lee all sat around the campfire discussing what had happened while eating some fruit and soup. The soup had taste weird…maybe because it was made by Sokka. As they all sat in a circle Katara went searching throughout the temple for Aang, she had checked his room, the echo chamber, and even near the fountain, she finally went to her room to see Aang sleeping in her bed.

"Aang, wake up. I'm back!"

Aang had opened his eyes from his slumber to see a dirty and bruised Katara. He had never seen her look so awful before, for some reason he still found her attractive and pretty. He had smiled after seeing her big crystal blue eyes gaze into his.

"Katara…you're back! What happened and why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave…see I had gone to go pick some berries up top of the cliff in the woods...and I had heard crackling from the trees and when I turned around there was Azula. She had me up against the tree and was about to blast me with a fireball. I didn't know what to do so I screamed…I couldn't do any bending because my water-patch had been thrown on the ground. Suddenly, as I felt like my life was coming to an end Zuko showed up to save me and tried to defeat her…but instead he got burned…and remember my blood bending…well I sorta used it again….but I had no choice, she was much stronger than me and I was so scared."

"Well as long as you're ok that's all that matters."

"Well there's more to it see…about today she showed up again but only that time brought Mai and Ty Lee with her, well I guess she kept barking them orders and they got fed up with it…so now they're kind of on our side…I guess".

"WHAT! Why have they joined us?"

"To be honest Aang…I honestly don't know, I wish I did know…but I don't…but I do have a feeling why Mia's here."

"Oh and what's that?" said the curious monk.

"Well, Zuko told me that while he was in the firenation he was sort of dating Mai, but during the Day of Black sun he wrote a letter to her…but he never told me what it had said."

"Oh…you two didn't do anything right?"

Katara began to widen her eyes with fear. She knew that if she said yes she would break Aangs heart, and she knew if she lied it would make her feel guilty, but she was willing to take that chance.

"No we didn't do anything other than talk and we decided to be friends."

"Oh ok, c'mon Katara let's go get some dinner." Aang said as he got up off the cot.

Both Aang and Katara walked out of her room and began walking the halls down to the fountain. Katara wanted to avoid looking at Aang, so she stayed behind him. They walked outside where everyone sat around the fire, talking about Zuko and Katara's trip, but were soon interrupted by Katara.

"Aang, I'd like you to meet Mai and Ty Lee."

"Wait a second." Zuko implied, "You mean to tell me that you had a name all along?"

"Well yeah…everyone has a name!" Aang said and let out a little laugh.

"Well that's good to know I don't have to call you Avatar like Zuko did." Mai added as she beamed her eyes over to Zuko and began to laugh.

Katara stood there watching Mai and Zuko interact again, she was beginning to have second thoughts if Zuko really did like her…or if he was going to go back to Mai. She quickly looked over to Zuko who locked eyes with her the moment she did. Katara then asked for Zuko to go for a walk with her.

"Um Zuko, do you still like me?"

"Of course I do Katara, you're kind, sweet, and beautiful. What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Well you keep paying attention to Mai, and it makes me wander."

"Don't worry Katara, we're just friends."

"Ok Zuko." Katara began to walk away but ran back to Zuko, kissed him on the cheek, then proceeded back to the fountain.

Meanwhile Sokka was talking about a plan he had came up with to rescue the prisoners who had surrendered during the Day of Black Sun. He said in two days they would be going to a prison called 'The Boiling Rock Prison' that is in the middle of the water, not only would he free his father and the other prisoners, but also his love, Suki.

"Well, what do you guys think of the plan?" Sokka asked.

"Well…" Zuko began, "I like it…but we can't all go, only two can go, if we take all of us it will be too risky, I'll go and I think you should go too Sokka."

"Then it's settled, me and you shall go!"

Soon, it was time to go to bed, Katara had wished everyone a good night, then went to The Dukes room to tell him a bedtime story. Seeing as how the Duke had to leave Pipsqueak, he's been lonely so he has Katara tell him stories every night before bed. Meanwhile, Zuko had crossed paths with Mai before they had gone to sleep, Mai asked him if he could talk to her. At first he said no, but then he finally decided to give in.

"What is it you want Mai?"

"Do you like that water girl?" She asked.

Zuko became mute. He didn't know rather to answer as a yes or a no, he had strong feelings for Katara but wanted to keep there relationship a secret, but he figured if he told Mai she might not say anything.

"Yeah, I do. But what's it to you?"

"Oh get off your high horse Zuko, you know she'll never be as good as me!"

"I knew this would happen, why did you even join us! Was it just to get to me? Well if so then it's not going to work! I don't like you any more Mai! As of now this conversation is over and I don't want to hear about it again!"

"Fine, if you don't want me here then I will leave to join Azula again as soon as tomorrow comes, and I'm taking Ty Lee with me!"

Both teens stormed to there rooms. They both slammed the doors to there rooms, but as soon as Mai had she began to fall to the floor and break into tears. Doing this she had woke Ty Lee up, Ty Lee looked over to see Mai on the floor crying. She knew it had something with Zuko, Mai had told her that the only reason she came was to get back with Zuko.

"Are you ok Mai?"

"No I'm not and as soon as daylight comes we are leaving here and going to join up with Azula again! I don't care anymore, he broke my heart for some water wench!"

"Mai, I know you're upset, but this is just plain crazy, we can't just join up with Azula like that, she'll never accept us again!"

"Yes she will."

"And how do you know this Mai?"

"Because we know where Zuko and the water girls brother are going to and Azula doesn't. Well Ty Lee…what do you say? Are you ready to go back?"

Ty Lee began frowning, she had to choose between good and evil, and since her best friend chose evil again, she had no choice but to choose the same thing.

"Ok…I'm in."

"Good! So it's settled, tomorrow while they're all asleep we leave right away. Get some sleep Ty Lee, you're gonna need it." And with that said both girls went to sleep.

* * *

.:YUPP…THAT'S CHAPTER 9 FOR YA! THE TRAILER FROM NYCC IS INSPIRING ME TO MAKE STORIES SO…A LOT WILL BE MY POV ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN!:.


End file.
